The Aliens
by Paige Collins
Summary: Do I need more editing or is perfect now? I fixed whatever that person said to, so it's fixed. Read it now. Or later.


The Aliens

By: Paige Collins

Authors Note: Every, do not hit me! I repeat, do not hit me! That is mostly all. I didn't really put effort forward, so don't hurt me! Oh, these aren't real sites.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My name is Marco.

Not just Marco. I have a last name. Only, you'll never know it. I'm not telling it. I'm also not telling where I live.

See, to make a long story short, my friends and I were walking through an abandoned construction site. A ship crashed. Elfangor, the alien onboard, gave us the power to morph.

Why? He said that aliens from outer space where coming. The Yeerks, are their names. And evil is their game. No, seriously.

The Yeerks are like a disease. They spread from planet, to planet, bringing disaster and all with them. Like a disease, they kill. But they don't kill the creatures, no. Maybe a couple of rebellious ones of whom the Yeerks think can't behave.

They take their minds, bodies, and make them slaves.

They've enslaved the Hork-Bajir, Taxxons and other races.

Now they're after us.

They don't want our president, our country, anything belonging to us. But one thing they want belongs to us. As I mentioned, they want our minds.

Our bodies. They enter your ear, and slip down and down till they locate the brain. There, they flatten out and stick into every little nook and crevice in your brain.

Then they take over.

Just like that. You can't eat by yourself, you can't pee by yourself, you can't do anything. You can't wink, breath, or anything. The Yeerk has taken all those things away from you.

You thinking he's taken my mind, but I can still talk and walk, right?

Wrong.

When you hear a Controller talking, it's not the human. It's the Yeerk. The human is merely a voice in the back, begging and screaming to be let out.

So we us our power for the saving the earth.

We being Jake, my best friend, Rachel, his totally, psycho babe for a cousin, Tobias, our mouse eating bird boy, Cassie, the tree hugging nut, and Ax, our resident alien.

And me. The coolest, wittiest, most charming, cutest, funniest, person on this planet. Or this country. Or this town, school. Or in my head.

All the girls come to me. They worship me.

They bow before me in the halls, chanting " Ohhh, Marco! Ohhh, Marco!" They love me.

Okay, maybe they don't chant. Maybe they don't come to me…ever.

It's more like, " Get away, Marco!"

But girls do call me cute. They love me.

Ax typed away furiously at the computer. Why? I don't know.

We were having difficulty finding something.

Let me back up. See, about a day ago, Cassie found something in the field. It was a metal disk like thing, possibly from an alien.

Well, we were searching the net for an answer.

Ax typed in Where can I find pictures of alien space crafts and other possible UFO photos?

He took the mouse and clicked Ask.

While we waited, Ax checked out my computer.

" Marco, why is this white, round thing called a mouse? It doesn't exactly resemble the actual creature."

But before I could answer, some sites came up.

One said, ALIENS, UFO's, CROP CIRCLES, GHOSTS, PARANORMAL ACTIVITY…

" Click that one." Jake said, pointing to the one with the UFO's, GHOSTS…

A site came up.

On the front of it had an alien, much like those kind with the big eyes, and you see wearing hippie clothes and saying "PEACE" or something.

Cassie jumped back, and Rachel laughed.

" Scared?" I asked.

Cassie nodded. " Caught me off guard."

Jake looked at it. " Look down."

Ax turned his head and looked down.

" Nooo." I said. " Get up. I'll do it."

" It is all right Marco."

" No, get up."

" Ax, let Marco…"

Ax jumped up.

I slid in the chair.

I clicked the little arrow and the page went down.

On it flashed this huge text, WELCOME! Looking for something creepy? Click aliens, Loch Ness Monster, chupacabras, alien cats. Looking for information? Click information. Looking for UFO sightings, pictures, stories, crop circle pictures, and just plain ghosts and other paranormal activity? Click Paranormal Stuff.

" Paranormal stuff." Rachel said, reading off it. " I could come up with a better name."

" Paranormal stuff." Jake said.

I moved the little arrow over it and clicked.

Up came the sub page.

" LOOK!" Cassie cried suddenly.

" What? What?" I cried.

Cassie jumped up and pressed her finger against the screen. " That!"

In the picture, there was a piece of metal. It looked almost exactly like the piece Cassie had found.

I noticed text at the bottom. " This photo was taken by Mrs. Lauren Sawls. She reports that it magically appeared in her back yard in…"

I couldn't read any further.

" That's our town." Tobias said.

I began to read more. " Mrs. Lauren says, and I quote, " This better not be more work of those darn leprechauns!"

The text must have been from a newspaper.

There was more. " Mrs. Lauren saw this mysterious hunk of metal on…"

Cassie gasped. " Yesterday. This must have been from yesterday's paper."

" So…" I said, pushing back the chair.

" No, you idiot! Scroll down, there must be more!" Rachel said.

I got back in the seat. There was more.

" UFO sightings occurred around 11:00 last night. Residents claim that mysterious gray disks filled the sky. One woman and her husband and two children saw a ship crash. But no one else reports seeing this."

" Crashed, huh?" I said.

" How old does it say Mrs. Lauren is?" Rachel asked.

" 82 years old."

" Aha. She's probably old and crazy."

" What about the other people who saw UFO's?" Cassie asked.

Rachel shrugged. " People wanted to be in the news."

Jake nodded. " Rachel's right. People do fake things all the time."

" But that doesn't mean that the metal was fake." I said.

Tobias made a bird-like motion with his head. " Sorry. But maybe the metal is fake."

" Could be." I said.

" Could be." Cassie said. " It could, but it isn't."

Ax snapped his fingers. We all turned around and looked at him.

" If an alien ship crashed, don't you think that aliens would be somewhere?"

" That's right." Cassie said.   
  
  
  
  
  


It was afternoon. The sun was high in the sky.

Cassie, Ax and I were scanned the forest.

Jake, Rachel and Tobias were doing it by air.

We were looking for an alien. I don't know what kind, just an alien.

I was walking through the field, almost to the forest.

The leaves rustles.

I looked up and someone stood there. But from where I was standing, and the leaves… I couldn't tell what it was.

" Hey!" I shouted. I don't know why.

I just ran into the forest, dodging branches and everything.

The alien kept running. That's what I assumed it was.

Then, I lost it.

I muttered a not so nice word and walked back.

As I neared the field, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

I turned around. There, right before me, stood an alien.

I guess I didn't know _what_ to do but to stare.   
It wasn't really creepy, but it starlted me.   
The alien screamed and ran back. It came back, running at record speed toward me.   
Then, did I scream.   
  
  


To be continued...   
  
  
  


Authors Note: Yeah, some job I did with the fixing. Only now, the alien is about to kill him. Why? How am I supposed to know. Oh. It's my fic. ::shrugs:: You'll have to find out. Marco isn't scared, just an alien running at you with (as I should put, fangs bared) isn't fun.


End file.
